The 8th Member
by Sono Princess of Key
Summary: It's every girl's dream to be in a group with BTS let alone be with them everyday. I just so happen to be that girl who's does both. I am the 8th member after all. (A/N: This story was written for fun. The female oc was not created to be officially paired with any of the members in BTS but I will do requests for any members you guys want. These are fun and fluffy drabbles.)
1. Character

Name: Adeline McKenzie Royce

Stage name: McKenzie or Kenzie

Age: 20 (B'day: April 16 1998)

Race: African American

Height: 5'3"

Positions: Dancer, Singer, Song writer, rapper (very rare)

Talents: Dance, sing, rap, draw

Hometown: Dallas, Texas (former) Seoul, South Korea (middle school to now)

Likes: Oreo milkshakes, dancing, anime, comics, video games, the boys, animals, cuddles, basketball, her family and drawing

Dislikes: rude people, crowds, skirts, brussels sprouts and milk

Personality: Adeline is smart and very timid around people but becomes witty and hyper around BTS. On stage she is very confident and is not afraid to show off her skills.

About: Adeline became a part of BTS when she was 15 years old because of her singing and dancing. At the start of she was very shy around the boys and insecure about herself. The boys took care of her until she finally became comfortable around them. Up until now, she is known as one of most talented females in South Korea.

Facts: She is also talented for her vocal pitch (She can go as high as a squeaky girl or as low as a boy). She has a twin brother two older siblings and two younger siblings. She was adopted by a homosexual male couple. She enjoys basketball. She has no romantic interest in any of the boys in BTS. She also have freckles.

Family: Alexander and Dominque Royce (Parents), Damien (Older Brother) Mona (Older sister) Ashton (Twin brother), Paradise (Little sister) Hope (Little Brother), BTS (her second family)


	2. History

"Kenzie! Kenzie! Wake up! Jin hyung is making breakfast." I rolled over on my right side to face Jimin with tired eyes. "Okay... I'll be ready in five minutes, hyung..."

"Okay, I'm gonna tell him. " Jimin runs out of my room, leaving me alone.

"There's no point of wasting time because Jin oppa will scold at me." I slid out my bed to freshen up. I quickly put of my outfit of the day. I placed my glasses on my face and stared at the mirror. I had brown skin with freckles, light brown hair with red tips (because of our recent comeback). I stand out so much from the boys to the fact I don't even know why or how I managed to be a part of Bangtan Soyendan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Wait... I'm in the group?" I asked incredulously. The workers of Big Hit just nods. I stood there with my mouth opening and closing. I can't believe it... I'm actually in a group! I never planned for this to actually happen. I only auditioned because my friend, Mina, told me to! The bad thing wasn't that I was in a band. It was the fact that the band was full of boys! Not that boys are bad; it's just that I'm terribly shy and a huge introvert and being around new people don't sit too well with me_

 _I was led to a door and opened it. Inside there was a group of boys all sitting down and conversing with one another. Soon as I came in, they stopped and looked at me. I quickly looked down and started to play with one of my pigtails. "H-hi... My name is Adeline but m-my s-stage name is McKenzie..." Darn it! I just had to stutter! Way to go Adeline!_

 _I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see one of the members looked at me with a smile. "It's okay to be shy. We all are nervous ourselves. I'm Kim Namjoon aka Rap Monster"_

 _"Rap Monster? Cool!" A boy with messy, black hair came towards me with a bright smile. "I'm Jung Hoseok! You can call me J-Hope!"_

 _"I'm Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin for short."_

 _"Min Yoongi or Suga."_

 _"Hi, I'm Park Jimin!"_

 _"I'm Kim Taehuyng aka V."_

 _"I'm Jeon Jungkook."_

 _After they all introduced themselves, they began to go into more conversations and occasionally add me into it so I would be more comfortable._

 _For a while, we've been working together and practicing on our first song, No More Dream. Today is the day we do the actual music video for the song. And to say that I'm nervous is an understatement. I was scratching my arms (a terrible habit of mine) repeatedly. Hopefully, I'm not messing up my outfit. I stop once I felt two hands pulled my arms away. I looked to see Jimin smiling at me. During our pre-debut, he's been caring for everyone - sort of like an angel._ _"It's gonna be okay, McKenzie. Just give it your all and don't be afraid. We're all here for you." He says smiling. I gave him a smile in return and hugged him. "Thank you, Hyung. You do good too!" We pulled away and walked to the set._ _Okay, here I go._

 _"OH MY GOODNESS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DID THE MUSIC VIDEO WITHOUT MAKING MISTAKES!!!" I was jumping and cheering as if I won the lottery. I kept cheering until I heard a few chuckles. I turned around and blushed when I saw that it was the boys._

 _"Never thought you would be that excited about our performance." Namjoon said chuckling. I rubbed the back of my neck and giggled. "Y-yeah, I was never good at doing things without messing up."_ _"Will that mean you'll continue to be in the group?" They all asked together causing me to giggle and nod of course! They all cheered and crushed me in a giant group hug._

 ** _"Oh my gosh! They are so talented!"_**

 ** _"Wow! They have a black girl! So cool!_**

 ** _"That black girl (McKenzie I think) is so pretty and talented!"_**

 _"Wow, that's a whole lot of views!" I said looking at our now uploaded music video._ _"There is a lot of people talking about you and the first thing you notice are the views?" Jin says and I scrolled through the comment section and he was right._

 _Almost every comment was about the 'small black girl with a pretty voice and face'._ _"Huh, I guess you're right." That earned a sigh from all of the boys._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Jungkook, take Princess off of the table!" My thoughts were broken by Jin's yelling and I shook my head.

"I better get down there before Jin tries to kill my dog and Jungkook. Not in that order." I walked out of my room and trotted into the dining room to see everyone sitting down with the exception of Jin, who was placing our breakfast down.

I sat between Jungkook and Yoongi and looked at the younger of the two. "Oppa, how many times I have to tell you to stop stealing Princess from my room in the middle of the night!" The said dog jumps into my lap and lays down.

"I can help it! She's adorable!" Jungkook gushes giving me his signature bunny smile. I huffed proudly. "Of course she is my dog."

"Yeontan is much cuter." Taehyung added causing me to glare at him. "Are we really going to start this now?"

"Holly is better." Both of us turned our gazed towards the short rapper, Yoongi.

"I'm just going to put this out here but Mickey is the best dog ever." That led to an argument between the three boys and Namjoon and Jin having to break it up while, Jimin, Jungkook and I sit and watch.

I looked at all of the boys with a smile on my face. To think that it's already been five years since BTS first came together and now we are already acting like a family. As if it was yesterday when I was nervous about preforming my first music video and concert. Time has really speed pass huh?

We've been through fun times and we've been through tough times together, yet that only brought us closer as ever before. This is my family.

I'm Adeline McKenzie Royce and I'm the eighth and only female member of Bangtan Soyendan.


	3. Pets

Sure BTS is known for having a lot of talented , having a black girl in the group, and just being amazing people in general. But, behind all of that, there are known for having the cutest furry companions ever! V has his Yeontan, J-Hope has his Mickey, Rap Monster has his Rap Mon and Suga has his Holly. And McKenzie...

Well...

She has three furry companions namedPrincess,Noir, andMomo. They are not pets in McKenzie's eyes; they're more like her children.

Princess is a Cocker Spaniel and Pomeranian mixed and Adeline's first pet. Princess was a gift from the boys given to Adeline last year. She is the female vocalist's number one and her best bed buddy (when Jungkook doesn't try to steal her). Princess is sweet, playful, cheerful, and very overprotective of her brothers, Adeline and the boys. She is always there whenever one of the BTS members is upset and brings a smile to group's face.

Next up is Noir, a black kitten and Adeline's second pet. Noir was found by the freckled face singer in an alley way a few months ago. Adeline took him under her wing and raised him. Living up to the black cat's stereotype, Noir is cheeky, mischievous and always up to no good despite his size. He never fails to get under the boys' skin and feigned innocence when hid master appears. He and Suga gets along pretty well, especially at nap times.

And, finally we have Momo, the tiny hedgehog and Adeline's third and final pet. Momo was found last month at a pet shop when BTS was on tour. After begging the boys (especially Jin and Namjoon), they finally bought her the small hedgehog. Unlike Princess and Noir, Momo is timid and prefers to be alone or with Adeline. He is a huge fruit lover and his favorite fruit is watermelon.

Adeline loves her pets so much that she would give them the whole world if she could. They also a big factor for making Adeline who she is now.


	4. Love Interest....?

What do you get when you have a girl in band full of boys?

If you get "Crazy Shipping Fans", then you are correct!

Adeline, being the only girl in BTS, tends to get ship with all of the boys. Though it's not as popular as the ships, Jikook, Vkook, Vmin, and Namjin, it still a big ship.

Let's start with Adejoon. This is a ship that involves the father daughter relationship of Namjoon and Adeline. Most people tends to ship these two because of their interactions. Adeline tends to look up to Namjoon because of his great leadership and how much mature he is. Namjoon, on the other hand, sees her as a younger sister and feels the need to take care of her. He also finds her very adorable most of the times. I mean who doesn't?

Next up is Jinline. Like Adejoon, this ship involves a father daughter relationship between Soekjin and Adeline. More like mother and daughter relationship in the ARMY's eyes. Jin is usually seen trying to make Adeline ladylike and Adeline, being the stubborn girl she is, rejects the idea and picks on him whenever she gets the chance. Besides that Adeline always comes to Jin whenever she needs help and is always quick to help Jin prepare dinner for BTS. Jin pretty much Adeline's second male mother.

McSuga is the next ship. This small ship involves Adeline and Yoongi. There's isn't really much shown between the two but these two are close. Whenever they are making a new song, they tend to joke around and have fun when coming up with new lyrics and instrumentals. Yoongi was also the one who taught Adeline how to rap.

Hopeline is the ship. Like McSuga, this is also a small ship but it involves Hoseok and Adeline. Adeline sees Hoseok as an fun and humorous older brother and an awesome dance partner. Adeline is also very protective of the big ball of sunshine. She won't allow anyone talk bad about Hoseok unless they had a death wish. She also enjoys dancing with him; vise versa.

Now that we have the Hyung Line is out of the way, it's time to talk about the Maknae Line. These three ships kind of...bring out the inner demons of the ARMY's when brought up.

Let's start with Taeline, or most people call it: The Prankster Ship. The name says it all. Taehuyng and Adeline are known for pulling pranks on the other members and on each other. Adeline says that Taehyung is like her prank buddy and she always comes to him whenever she wants to do anything mischievous or just to play video games. Both of their pets, Princess and Yeontan are best friends as well so their owners are always around each other.

Next up is the famous McKook. This popular ship involves Jungkook and Adeline. Kind of like Jikook, many fans suspect that they are actually together because of their interaction. They have a lot of skinship but Adeline says she only sees him as a brother and Jungkook just enjoy teasing her.

Lastly, there is Kenzmin. This is a pure ship between Adeline and Jimin. This ship, as well, have many people suspect that they are actually together because of the their closeness since the No More Dream era. Jimin was always there to put a smile on her face and, somehow, managed to read her like an open book. Jimin sees her as a younger sister and wants to look after her. Vise versa with Adeline.

Overall, Adeline does not have any romantic feelings with none of her fellow male members and she just sees them as a second family. Even though they fit her ideal type, she can not see herself dating any of the guys since she actually like someone else. No one, not even the boys, know who that mysterious person is.

But that's a topic for another day.

(A/N: I will soon introduce Adeline's "crush" in another chapter but if you guys want a drabble with Adeline paired with any of the members tell me who and what au in the comments. Bye!!!!)


	5. Vkook vs Jikook

"Finally! Practice is over!" I walked into my room with a bottle of water in my hand and slid towards my computer desk. "Time to see what the ARMY is up to in the community!"

Yes, I am in the BTS community with our ARMY. I thought it would be a fun idea to out what they do on the daily basis by using an account called 15_Okami. So I'm pretty much stalking the people who stalk us. Stalkception!

I scroll down the post only to see the same thing. Girls and guys spazzing out about the boys, funny quizzes, amazing fan art and many others. I do see post about me and how they wish they could be me but I reply with something like, "Oh I bet you're pretty just the way you are!" or "Don't say that! I'm pretty sure that Kenzie thinks that you're beautiful and amazing!" I don't like the idea of being on a high pedestal and our fans looking down on themselves.

I stopped scrolling once my eyes landed on a certain post. "Huh? Vkook vs Jikook?" Those names sound familiar. I looked through the post and seems that the names are a combination of Taehyung and Jungkook (Vkook) and Jimin and Jungkook (Jikook). The whole post was about how the owner dislike the whole shipwar between these two ships and wants it to stop.

I didn't even know that they were fighting each other about ships! Let alone the boys!

Interested, I began looking through both ships using videos fans made and scenes from our music videos and tv shows to see if I could find anything about each.

"Hey, Kenze! Whatcha doing?" I screamed and quickly closed my laptop. I turned to glared at the golden maknae.

"Jeon Jungkook! You literally scared the crap out of me! How many times I have to tell you to knock?!" He just laughs and ruffles my hair making me groan. I swear, for a guy who's shy around girls, he just loves teasing me.

"What is it, you butt?" I asked in an playfully annoyed manner.

"Taehyung, Jimin and I are going to the ice cream shop. Can you please come with us? You haven't hung out with us for a while." Well he wasn't wrong. The whole maknae line haven't really been together because I was too busy doing my animations and helping Namjoon oppa and Yoongi oppa with songs. Then again, this could be my chance to see what going on between the boys

"I guess I'll go."

"Yay!" He cheers showing that adorable bunny smile. I giggled and pushed him out of my room. "Now go, I have to change!" I closed the door before going to my closet and grabbed something to wear.

After about five minutes I had my outfit on and I walked out of my room to see Jungkook and Taehyung playing video games. "Where's Jimin oppa?" I asked. On que, the eldest comes down with a smile.

"Here!" The mochi chirps.

"Great! Let's go! Ice cream here we come!" I ran out the door and the other boys laughed at me but followed after.

As the three boys were having their own conversation with each other, I was observing while enjoying my Cookies N' Cream ice cream.So far, I'm seeing nothing out if the ordinary. Jimin and Taehyung we're playfully arguing as usual and Jungkook teasing them occasionally. I didn't see anything romantic between these guys, so what was the shipwars about?

I was cut away from my thinking when I felt that my spoon was light. I looked to see that damn alien eatingmyice cream!

"Kim Taehyung! What are you doing eating my ice cream?!"

"I ate all of my ice cream and yours was melting. Please don't be mad at me, Kenzie!" He then had the nerve to give me puppy eyes! Curse him! I hope Gucci stop selling clothes!

Valuable to his charms, I forgave him, making the older boy tackling me into a hug. The four of us laughed and enjoyed our time together.

For the past week, I've been watching these three boys to see anything different. Unfortunately nothing happened. Not even at the fan meet we had yesterday. All of them were joking around with each other and teased me.

So with all this observation, I've concluded that the Vkook and Jikook shipwars are pointless.

This is more like Vminkook. This was a big headache.

I'm gonna stay away from the community for a while.


	6. Overprotective brothers— I mean bandmate

"Okay, clothes...shoes...sketch book... That's everything!" I closed my suitcase and zipped my backpack. "I can't wait to see everybody again! Especially him." I smiled a little at the thought of seeing my family again.

I walked towards my door and opened it.

THUD*

"Ow..."

"Aw shit! That fucking hurts!"

"Language, Yoongi!"

"That's gonna leave a mark."

"Did you have to open the door like that, Kenz?"

"Tae, get off, you fat butt!"

"This isn't fat! It's all muscle, Chimmy!"

I rolled my eyes at their whining. Such big babies.

"Explain to me why were you guys ease dropping on me?" They all stood up and looked at me nervously.

Namjoon oppa spoke first, "We were just checking to see if you were prepared for your flight."

I giggled and nodded. "For your information, yes I am ready."

"Who is this 'him' you mentioned earlier?" Yoongi oppa says, raising an eyebrow. Crap! I knew I was gonna get asked that question.

"O-oh t-that? I was just talking about a friend!"

"Was it that 'friend' you talked to last night?" Hobi, I love you, but right now I want to kill you.

Jin gasped at Hoseok's question. "You were talking to a guy?! Adeline, you know that—"

"I know, I know. Trust me he's a friend. Nothing more." I reassured the guys and they all began to relax. I wouldn't blame them though. It was in our contract that, we're not allowed to date anyone at all.

"How long will you be in Texas?" Jimin asked tilting his head cutely.

"Hm...about a week."

"Promise to Skype us everyday!" Jin demands in a 'motherly' tone and I nodded. "Of course! Now take me to the airport! I gotta leave soon!"

"Sis! Sis! Wake up! Zack is here to see you!" My baby sister Paradise says as she continues to jumps on my bed. I sat up and grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! I won't jump on your bed again!" She surrenders and I stopped, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Tell Zack that I'll be down in a minute, mkay?"

"Mkay!" Paradise then runs out of my room. I got up from my bed and put on myoutfitof the day.

It's been two days since I came to Texas and nothing has really changed. I still got to see Paradise, Dad, Papa, Damien, Moná, Ashton, and Hope. The only one who is blood related to me is Ashton. We were adopted by Dad and Papa along with Paradise and Hope. Moná and Damien are Dad's children but they accepted Papa as their other parent. Despite our differences we're one big happy family.

Just like how we are at BTS.

Speaking of them, they have been contacting me nonstop ever since I left. They even made a group chat that I would never speak of to anyone. They're crazy but I wouldn't have them no other way.

After getting ready, I walked out of my room and downstairs to see my visitor. Once I got there I see Zack sitting on the couch on his phone.

"You know, a little heads up would be nice." I said making the boy look up. He gave me a smirk and my heart skyrockets. "Why would I do that? That totally contradicts the whole 'surprise' thing." Well he got me there. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and I quickly returned it.

Zack and I use to be dance partners when I use to live in Texas, ever since we were 6 years old. When I moved to South Korea with my grandma, it was hard for us to dance together but we always managed to get it done. We stop dancing together when I became a part of BTS because I've became extremely busy with school and the band. We still contact each other till this day.

The bad thing about this is that I have a crush on the Japanese boy. Remember about the contract in scene 1? Yeah, that's the reason I didn't tell the boys about Zack. Another is that they will all flip there shit if they found out that I was crushing on someone.

We pulled away and he asked, "So how's the popstar life?" I just shrugged. "It's okay. Just real busy at times."

The brunette chuckles. "I bet. And, here I thought being a dance choreographer was difficult." I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off when I heard a ding on my laptop. I walk to the table where it was placed and looked at the notification.

8 Little Sins wants to do a video chat

Knowing that it was the boys, I accepted the request.

Only to get a frame full of Jungkook's face.

"AHHHHH! JEON JUNGKOOK!" The stupid maknae laughs and steps back, showing the other boys, who were shaking their head.

"Hey, Adeline. How are you?" Namjoon asked in English. They started to speak English whenever we video chat since I'm in America.

"I'm good, Namjoon oppa! I just woke up." I looked at the clock on my laptop and looked back at the screen. "Aren't you guys supposed to be asleep?"

"We wanted to check on you!" Hobi says in his broken English. I was about to say something but I was cut off by Zack walking near me.

"Hey, Addy, do you mind if I—" He stops as he saw me move away from him.

"Kenzie, who was that?" Jungkook asks. Zack mouths the same question but I ignored both of them. I moved farther away from the Japanese boy.

I started to rub the nape of my neck"My neck... My back... " I started

"Ayyy! Lick my pussy and my crack!" Taehyung finishes only to earn a slap on the back of the head from Jin. Good that should distract them for now—

"Hey, who's that Addy—" Zack stops as he see the seven boys looking at us with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Is... Is that—"

"IS THAT A BOY?" Yep, I'm dead.

"I think my papa is calling me. See ya guys!" I quickly closed the laptop before they got to say anything.

I'm so dead...

*DING DONG*

I sat up from the couch and looked at the door. "Who is at my door?" Zack looks at the door as well. "Want me to go and answer it?" I shook my head and walk towards the door. I opened my door and—

"Hi Kenzie!"

SLAM*

I ran back to the living room and grabbed Zack's shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't let those boys in! And if they ask for me, say that I'm not here! Trust me they'll believe it, especially the younger three." I quickly ran into my room and closed the door shut.

The doorbell continued to ring for about five times and it finally stopped. After waiting for about five minutes, I opened the door to check on Zack.

"Are they gon—AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once I say the rest of BTS inside the house next to a sheepish looking Zack.

"Zack! I told you not to let them in!"

"I tried to! The short one was too handsome to say no to!" Damn it Jimin! Why did you and Jin have to be so beautiful?!

I sighed and pinches the bridge of my nose. "Can you introduce your friend to us, Adeline?" Namjoon asked.

"Zack... Meet my band mates, Kim Namjoon,"

I point to Jin, "Kim Seokjin"

Then to Yoongi, "Min Yoongi"

Hobi, "Jung Hoseok"

Jimin, "Park Jimin"

Tae, "Kim Taehyung"

Then to Jungkook, "And, finally, Jeon Jungkook. They are a part of our band BTS. Guys, meet Zack Suzu. He's my old dance partner."

"He's the dance partner?" Hoseok asks in Korean. I nodded and hops in front of Zack. "Hi! I'm your hope! J-Hope!" Hobi held out his hand to Zack.

Zack smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you all. Adeline has said a lot of great things about you guys." They all smiled at that.

I guess it isn't as bad as I thoug—

"Do you have a crush on our Adeline?" Damn it Yoongi!

Zack's face goes red and he started to scratch the back of his neck. "T-shirt no. S-she's just a friend?" I felt my heart drop upon hearing those four words.

"She's not good enough for you?!" Jin screech making all of us jump. "N-no! It's quite the opposite! She's too good for me!" I swear both his and my face became red because of these idiots.

"Okay! Who wants to watch a movie?" I asked because I don't want anymore embarrassing questions being asked. They all agreed and together we watched Spiderman: Homecoming, with BTS all sitting around me and Zack sitting on the far end of the couch because they didn't want me to be near him. Occasionally, I had mouthed 'sorry' and he just waves it off as it was okay.

"Zack, again, I'm so sorry for their behavior the other day!" I am currently skyping with Zack because the boys and I are back in Seoul.

Zack just shrugs at my apology. "It's alright. I understand what they were doing. They were just being protective over their bandmate. Like older brothers."

"Annoying older brothers at that." We both chuckled at my statement and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Um Addy..."

"Hm?"

"Remember when I said that I only see you as a friend?"

Why is he bringing that up? "Um yeah! What about it?"

"Well I—" Taehyung kicks my door open and pulls me by the arm. "Kenzie-ssi! We have to go on set! We need to leave for rehearsal!"

"W-wait!" I looked at Zack again. "Okay so what was it you were trying to say?" I asked but he just shook his head. "It's nothing. I need to sleep. I need to teach a new choreography tomorrow. See ya!"

"...Mkay...G'night." I end the chat and closed my laptop.

"Awwww. I ship it." I blushed and glared at the alien before me.

"S-shut it, Oppa!"


	7. Q&A?

Hey guys! Sono here! This is not an update but if guys have any questions about Adeline you her to answer just tell me in the comments!

That's all for today!

Byeeeee~!


End file.
